


just forget the night

by vharmons



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vharmons/pseuds/vharmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t dating.</p>
<p>Not technically, anyway, no matter what Gansey’s raised eyebrows and Blue’s knowing smirk said.</p>
<p>[In which Ronan doesn't sleep on the floor at St. Agnes' anymore.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	just forget the night

They weren’t dating.

Not technically, anyway, no matter what Gansey’s raised eyebrows and Blue’s knowing smirk said.

They’d been making out for a couple of months now, and sometimes looking at Adam made Ronan feel like his chest was caving in, but whatever. Adam’s dad hadn’t been quiet about his disdain for the things they were doing, and Adam Parrish wasn’t the sort of person that you pushed unless you wanted to see the shutters behind his eyes close.

Overall, not much had changed between them. Ronan wasn’t ever sure if that said more about what they’d been or what they now were. They still bickered. They still spent most of their time with Gansey and Noah and Blue. Ronan still crashed at Adam’s apartment when the walls of his room at Monmouth got too close.

He didn’t sleep on the floor anymore, though. That was new.

Adam had huffed  _there’s room on the bed, asshole_ a few weeks ago, and Ronan had pretended to be casual about sleeping on the same shitty mattress as Adam, who had ended up sprawled across Ronan within minutes of falling asleep. (He never would’ve guessed that Parrish was such a fucking octopus. Not that he was complaining.)

That was how Ronan ended up staring up at the ceiling of the St. Agnes apartment, heart racing with the need to get up and go do  _something_ other than pretend to be asleep. He could feel every slow, steady exhale that Adam breathed against his collarbone, and the tickle of Adam’s hair under his chin. Chainsaw, who was sitting on Adam’s bookshelf, cocked her head at Ronan.  _Sucker,_ she seemed to say. He couldn’t really argue.

“Go to sleep, Lynch.” Ronan could feel the words muttered into his neck as much as he could hear them, and it sent a thrill down his spine. Adam could never hide his accent when he was half asleep, and though Ronan would never tell him so, it was ridiculously satisfying to be the only person who regularly got to hear it.

“Why don’t you wake the fuck up instead, Parrish,” Ronan said, taking the opportunity to move his arm out from under Adam’s shoulder. He winced through the pins and needles. 

“Test tomorrow,” Adam murmured, sleep heavy in his words. He nipped at Ronan’s neck, barely even a bite, and Ronan’s pulse skyrocketed. He felt Adam’s smirk instead of seeing it. Bastard could probably feel his pulse. Adam shifted onto his side, curling into Ronan. He’d be asleep in moments, and no matter how much more Ronan knew about Adam now, he’d never understand how he could pass out anywhere that allowed him to sit down.

"Like you couldn’t ace it in your sleep,” Ronan muttered. (Technically, Ronan could ace it in his sleep, too. But he’d spent enough time studying with Adam earlier to know everything  _anyway.)_

Adam made a noise that could’ve been a laugh, maybe thinking the same thing, and pressed his lips to the spot he’d bitten moments before. “Sleep,” he said. He was out moments later, and Ronan had to wonder if he’d remember this conversation at all in the morning. Odds were on no, but Ronan had never gotten anywhere by underestimating Adam Parrish. 

Ronan still didn’t sleep. But it sucked a little less to be awake after that.


End file.
